Poppy
|title = Keeper of the Hammer|health = 7|attack = 6|spells = 2|difficulty = 6}} Abilities Poppy periodically throws her buckler on her next basic attack, to then fall near her target, where it remains for up to 4 seconds. If the buckler kills its target, it bounces back to Poppy automatically. Enemies can step on the buckler to destroy it. |description2= The buckler grants bonus range and (10 level)}} bonus magic damage. When Poppy picks up the buckler, she shields herself for for seconds. |description3= Iron Ambassador resets Poppy's autoattack timer. |range= | }} |static= |targeting='Iron Ambassador' is an on-hit effect. |damagetype=magic |projectile=true |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= Applies on-hit effects and life steal. * Despite its range, the attack is still classified as melee. ** Iron Ambassador will also trigger on-being hit effects on enemy champions, including item-sourced effects. ** , , and will trigger their melee versions. ** , and are triggered by Iron Ambassador. ** Iron Ambassador does not trigger on-attack effects, and will not interact with , or . * Iron Ambassador can be , or . |spellshield = will block the ability. |spellshield= |additional= * will not interact with the bonus damage from Iron Ambasador. |video= }} Poppy smashes the ground in front of her, dealing physical damage to all enemies hit. |description2= The impacted ground becomes unstable, enemies standing on it before erupting after 1 second, dealing the same physical damage to all enemies hit. |leveling= | }} |leveling2= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=430 |targeting='Hammer Shock' is a ground-targeted ability. |damagetype=physical |spelleffects= aoe |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the ability. |additional= |video=Poppy QVideo }} Poppy's total and are increased by 12%. If she falls below , she gains Stubborn to a Fault, doubling this effect to 24%. |description2= Poppy gains bonus movement speed for seconds and generates a barrier around her for the duration, causing all enemies who dash within to be and dealt magic damage. This can only happen once per enemy champion. |leveling2= |cooldown= |cost=50 |costtype=mana |range=400 |targeting='Steadfast Presence' is a self-buff ability. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=aoe |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= * Steadfast Presence has no cast time and does not interrupt Poppy's previous orders. * Steadfast Presence will stop only one dash per enemy champion per cast.Poppa Update Q&A * Steadfast Presence does not stopPoppy vs 65 Dashes: ** (probable bug) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** |video=Poppy WVideo }} Poppy dashes to the target enemy, dealing them physical damage and them along with her. |description2=If they collide with terrain, she deals the same physical damage to them again and them. |leveling= | }} |leveling2= |cooldown= |cost=70 |costtype=mana |range= | }} |targeting='Heroic Charge' is a single targeted dash. |damagetype=physical |spelleffects=single |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the knockback and damage and cause Poppy to stop short at her target. |additional= * Each burst of damage when Heroic Charge collides with a wall will proc spell effects. * Heroic Charge can pass Poppy through walls provided her target is on the opposite side upon cast. * Heroic Charge takes into account impassable player-created terrain such as , and . |video=Poppy EVideo }} Poppy channels for up to 4 seconds, retaining the ability to move but herself by 15% for the duration. The cooldown is set to 30 seconds if its channel is canceled. |description2= Poppy smashes the ground, sending out a shockwave. When it hits an enemy champion, a massive hammer erupts, dealing physical damage to all enemies around it. |description3= Impacted enemies are towards their fountain. Releasing the ability instantly cancels the channel, damaging and all enemies around Poppy instead for 1 second. |description4= Poppy has of enemies and they are rendered untargetable for the duration, with the distance increasing based on how long Keeper's Verdict was channeled. |leveling2= |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=mana |range=1900 |targeting='Keeper's Verdict' is a ground-targeted ability. |damagetype=physical |projectile=true |spelleffects=aoe |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the ability. |additional= * Keeper's Verdict is the only ability that does not allow the activation of , as the targets are rendered untargetable for the duration of or . |video=Poppy RVideo }} References cs:Poppy de:Poppy es:Poppy fr:Poppy pl:Poppy pt-br:Poppy ru:Poppy zh:波比 Category:Pre-Season One release Category:Released champion Category:2010 release Category:Knockback champion Category:Fighter champion Category:Dash champion Category:Stun champion Category:Haste champion Category:Melee champion Category:450 IP champion Category:260 RP champion